Control Freaks
Control Freaks is an independent horror film directed by Carter Galliard. Plot The movie begins with a teenage girl, Amberley, talking to her friend over the phone. The two make fun of a girl that's in the same class as them, namely for her weight, attitude and her goth nature. The conversation is interrupted when the one girl hears a crash downstairs. She goes to investigate and she sees her father lying on the floor, unconscience. She runs into the kitchen to call for help, as her father emerges with his eyes missing. He approaches the girl and kills her by stabbing her in the back of her throat. A few days pass, and we find ourselves in the school the girl went to. The girl discussed over the phone, Brittany, is getting scolded by the dean due to her breaking the school dress code by wearing her trench coat. She is suspended, and as she exits the room, she confides with her ex-boyfriend, Michael, and the two talk about the death of Amberley. They're interrupted by their science teacher Mr. Mark Ortiz, who brings up how there were not only no leads, but the father has died as well. He asked them what happened when they say Amberley for the last time, and Brittany brings up that she and Amberley got into an argument over Brittany's appearance and how she vented her frustrations by playing a recently released game called "Slugs". A game where players send slugs to take control of humans and kill set targets. Before they could get back into talking more about Amberley, another student (Donald) asks them if they want to play the game together. The four agree to it, hoping to get their mind over Amberley's death. Another student, Brian, wants to join them but he is rejected by Michael. Later at night, the four start the game, and are joined by Riley, a former friend of Mark. The two set their targets, with Brittany choosing the dean, rejecting Riley's option of his boss, Matthew. Brian tries to join the game, but he is rejected again. At the dean's house, the dean is working in his garage while his wife is getting ready for bed. While she's changing out of her clothes, a slug emerges from her computer and it moves towards her, moving up her leg to her mouth. The slug crawls into her mouth and eats the back of her eyes out. She goes to the garage and she grabs a power drill, driving it into the man's skull, killing him. Meanwhile, another user sends a slug to Riley's boss. The next day, Brittany hears that the dean has been murdered and that his wife's eyes were gouged out. She begins to wonder if she was responsible for it, but Michael believes that it might just be coincidental. Not feeling reassured, she decides to investigate and she brings her friends along. She sees the police carrying the bodies out of the dean's house and they see the body of the wife. Donald notices something in the wife's eye socket, and he quickly pulls it out, seeing that it's a slug, confirming Brittany's fears. Everyone decides to meet at Brittany's place to figure out what to do. Mark calls Riley, who has recently quit his job due to his boss ignoring him, oblivious to the fact that the boss is now controlled by a slug and that the gouged eyes are covered by his tinted glasses. All together, Donald suggests confessing to the crime, but everyone disagrees. They also disagree with pinning the blame on someone else. Mark suggests blaming the developers of the game they've played, which everyone agrees on. They decide to spend the night together and go to the authorities in the morning. Matthew arrives at Brittany's house and breaks into it. Donald sees him and he goes to warn his friends while Matthew chases after him. Donald and Matthew struggle for a while until Donald knocks Matthew down from the top floor. The five approach the body and they remove the slug from Mort's eye socket. They try to figure out who sent Matthew after them, until Michael realizes that Brian might be behind it. They contact Brian and Michael's theory is proven, as Brian complains that he has been left out of the gang's activities for so long. They try to negotiate with Brian until he receives a game over message. A group of slugs emerge from Brian's computer screen and they begin to consume him. Mark informs them that if one failed to kill a set target, the player would get killed. The next day, the five go to remove the game from their computers, but they find that the game is no longer there. They watch the news and they see that the father of Amberley and the wife of the dean were charged for the murders. Reception The film received average reviews from critics, earning a 68% Fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Images of some of the characters